Tears to Crimson Roses
by God of Corruption
Summary: One night at a concert during the summer, the unthinkable happens. How will this forever change the future of the group?
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello my fellow Lost Children! I'm sorry that I've been gone so long, but i had some... issues to take care of. It's over now, so i'm back to writing Fanfictions! This story was inspired by one of the band called Skillet, their song, whispers in the dark. it will have some lyrics from other Skillet songs but i do NOT own Rosario + Vampire (though i wish i did) or any music from Skillet those royalties go to Akihisa Ikeda and Fair Trade Services (INO Records) respectively. Nor do i own Nike or airforce ones or converses or Escalade. Well, i'll shut up now and tell the story. =D**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Tokyo, Japan; Monster realm

"Despite the lies you're makin, your love is mine for the the takin. My love is, just waitin, to turn your tears to roses!" a male's voice sang out melodically to a roaring crowd as the song ended.

"Thank you Tokyo!" a male figure without a shirt on showing his tanned, sculpted chest with 汚職 tattooed over his heart. On his back, were a pair of raven black angel wings with blood red mixed in them. Covering his head, was a white cotton hood that showed only glowing blood red eyes with cat like pupils. he wore baggy black baggy jeans and Nike airforce ones.

Only the other band members knew what he looked like, seeing as he wore the hood at every public appearance. Not that it mattered or anything. The majority of the fans were girls, and they had enough to stare at. Obviously meaning his torso. That and be over whelmed by his unbelievable demonic aura.

Because of his god heritage, he had a much larger demonic aura than the demonic aura than the average nephillum. His mother was Nyx, the fallen goddess of darkness. His father was Issa Shuzen, one of the three living Hades lords. He had four sisters, in order of age the children of Issa Shuzen, Aqua Shuzen age 25, Kahula Shuzen age 20, Moka Akashiya age 15, himself age 15, and his half sister, Kokoa Shuzen age 14.

He had a false identity on stage, Fugakai, but his real name was Kai Shuzen. Like his slightly older sister, he would be going to Youkai Academy that year. And that year he would never, ever, forget.

Now for his band mates, ladies first. She was a year older than himself. she was a feisty girl of 5' 4". But what she lacked in height, she made up in passion for music tenfold. she had short(_**A/N: not Miley Cyrus short, about six inches**_** longer)** spiky black tipped with purple hair. she wore a purple corset over a white button up shirt and a black short skirt and purple high top converses.

The young skinny boy playing the keyboard looked to be about thirteen years old. he had short spiky black hair, Harry Potter style glasses. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. He had on lime green high top Converses. He had onyx black eyes.

The drummer was an odd one. He was often accused of using a drum machine, he was that accurate. He had short messy black black hair and black eyes that just like his face, showed no emotion. he had on a black t-shirt and a unbuttoned button up shirt and black shorts. he had on black Nike airforce ones.

The female bassist stepped up to the mike and said,"We have some news to send you home with tonight, everyone! we are postponing our international tour for nine months so we can finish school! We'll still be playing locally though!" At first, everyone started booing, but stopped when she said the last part. Then they cheered, very loud.

All the band members stood in a straight line and took each others hands. A man in a dark grey suit walked on stage with a cordless microphone. he lifted the device up to his mouth and said," Let's give it up for your favorite double platinum band, Anarchy!" He looked behind him to see said music group bow and with an enormous wave of demonic aura, disappear in a flash of red light.

* * *

_**Backstage after the**_** concert**

Kai walked out of his changing room backstage in human form with a black Anarchy t-shirt on. His black, lightly spiked hair was now visible, as was his face. He had removed his hood, though it was in his pocket, just in case. he closed the door behind him, turned around, and was tackled to the ground by a pink blur."Brother! I saw the show! It was amazing!" '_Moka'_ He thought with a grin and hugged his favorite sister.

she let him up and he felt a weak demonic aura coming from behind her. Standing there, was a skinny young man a little older than him with short unruly black hair, a smile, chocolate brown eyes, a white button up shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes. the boy seemed human, but his weak demonic aura told another story. He had something darker than vampire in him. That's when he saw it. a holy lock.

Moka noticed Kai examining the boy and to break the ice said," Kai, this is Tsukune, remember i told you about him?" This snapped Kai back to reality. He held out his hand with a smile and said," Hello Tsukune, it's nice to finally meet you." Tsukune took his hand and Kai saw his eyes flicker a blood red he hadn't seen in a long tome.

Tsukune got nervous when Kai stopped shaking his hand and smiling suddenly and just stared at him closely. '_This guy's weird._' he thought to himself. Then Kai recovered and let Tsukune's hand drop. "so you're the one who almost killed themselves trying to protect my crazy elder sister." Kai said with a laugh, until said crazy elder sister slugged him in the arm. "I'm not crazy!" she yelled at him with a grin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw the drummer walking down the hallway, now wearing black skinny jeans. "Hey Hanso." Moka called right before the enigmatic boy disappeared. Suddenly, he reappeared with a katana to Tsukune's throat and slammed the human against the wall."Akashiya-sama,Shuzen-sama, care to explain why the fuck there's a ghoul standing here?!" the boy growled at the frightened human and siblings.

"Let Tsukune go, Hanso. As you can tell, he's not attacking anyone." Kai commanded. Hanso didn't move for a minute, the removed his blade from the poor humans neck. "As you command, Shuzen-sama."he said and waved the weapon. The katana disappeared from view in a puff of dark smoke. He stepped back from Tsukune saying,"I'll be watching, Ghoul." threateningly.

Tsukune shuddered in fear. _'i'm gonna have to remember to not cross this guy.'_

* * *

As the four were talking, Hanso and Tsukune both noticed a figure walking towards them. The figure reached into his pocket. _'he's got a gun!' _They both thought simultaneously. Hanso tackled Kai and Tsukune grabbed Moka. They all heard four shots go wide. Two went wide, and the other two entered Tsukune's left shoulder and rib cage. One being a fatal hit.

As Tsukune fell, he saw some big men in riot outfits tackle the figure in the corner of his eye. Then, he screamed in pain.

Kai saw Tsukune rolling around in pain and screaming as if he'd had acid dumped on him. "shit!" he said and pulled a silver rosario off his left arm. Immediately, his demonic aura flooded out and his hair turned silver as his eyes turned blood red. His raven black and red wings ripped out of his back, tearing his shirt off and revealing his muscles growing a little. He grabbed Tsukune and jumped headfirst out the window.

Meanwhile Moka sat up and ran with Hanso out the hallway. They saw Moka's dad running down the hallway and said, "Tsukune's been shot, can you give us a lift to the hospital?!" "Come on!" he shouted and turned around and rushed out of the building. They ran out to a black Escalade and jumped in. Moka's dad started the engine and raced out of the parking lot.

As they drove, Hanso filled him in on what transpired. Every time Hanso called him "Shuzen-sama" he would growl and say, "dammit, Hanso, I've told you a thousand times to call me Issa! Only people I don't respect call me Shuzen-sama! To which the young man would reply calmly with,"yes,Shuzen-sama."

Soon they reached the hospital. Moka threw the door open and raced inside. she asked what room Tsukune was in, to which the receptionist replied with,"room 314. you night want to hurry, he looked kinda bad." Moka nodded and ran down the hall till she saw the room. Inside, doctors were trying and failing to restrain Tsukune to the bed as he thrashed about screaming.

Kai was sitting in a chair inside the room looking worried. He looked up when she entered,followed shortly by their father and Hanso. Suddenly an enormous demonic aura coming from Tsukune blasted everyone back. At first, Moka was worried that the ghoul had been released, but the aura was different, though it was familiar to her and Kai.

A red transparent hand ripped out of Tsukune's chest, followed shortly by another one. What followed looked like a head without a face or hair. twisting and turning making Tsukune scream in pain. Hanso stuck out his right hand to his side and a black shadow formed. It formed into a black scythe that had a blade made out of what looked like human bone.

As the head and arms pushed upwards, Issa pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. the recipient answered on the first ring. "Akasha." he said in disbelief,"you're not gonna believe this. I think I've found Daniel. No i'm not joking. He seems to have been trapped in Moka's human friend, Tsukune. Yes, him. He's trying to pull out of him. NO, I HAVE NOT BEEN READING YOAI!" he screamed the last part at her.

Everyone in the room looked at Moka's dad like, "dude, what the hell? Even the faceless head stopped and gave him that look. **_(A/N: lol, i just had to do that :D)_**

Then the transparent form ripped itself out of Tsukune and dropped to the ground. It started to grow less transparent. Black combat boots covered its feet,and black pants formed over it's legs. A grey shirt covered by a black leather trench coat followed that. A hood unfolded itself from the coat and covered the head. Vampiric red eyes glowed. The left hand turned metallic _**(A/N: Kesler's hand from infamous 1, but the lights are red. Look it up on Google) ** _A huge sheathed sword formed out of the figures back.

The figure stood about six feet tall, and had a medium build. The head turned, looking at everyone in turn. Its eyes stopped on Moka."Ah, my niece has grown to be quite beautiful, how are you?" it said in a deep rumbling voice. Hanso stepped in front of Moka and raised his scythe. "don't even think ab-!"he started to say before the figure grabbed him by the throat and threw him out the window with ease.

"Hanso!"Kai shouted and flew after him. The figure chuckled and looked at Issa."hello old friend." he said. It wasn't visible, but anyone could tell it was grinning. "Daniel, if you're not going to hurt anybody else,"I would see your face."Issa replied.

Daniel raised both hands to his head. Issa tensed when the newcomer's hand brushed the sword. Then relaxed when the hands pulled the hood down revealing blood red eyes with slitted pupils and shoulder length platinum silver hair. H had a kind face with a scar on his eyebrow that crinkled when he smiled at his apparent niece. they heard a groan and Daniel looked at his former host.

"Shit, Moka, you may want to spend your last moments with Tsukune, he doesn't have much time left."he said sadly and looked at the walked over to the bed and took Tsukune's open hand. He coughed up blood and looked at her weakly. "Moka, I love you, I can't believe i never said it before, but I love you more than life itself. Don't forget me..."he said as his eyes fluttered.

"Tsukune, please, it's going to be all right, please don't die I love you too!" she screamed at him as the rosario on her chest glowed red and started to crack, letting a bright red light out as well as demonic aura. Daniel grabbed Issa and threw him from the room and backed up as Tsukune exhaled and closed his eyes. Aono Tsukune smiled one last tome as he passed away from the world.

Moka shook him, saying,"Tsukune, please wake up." over and over. The rosario glowed brighter and brighter. The cracks grew larger and larger. Finally, the holy artifact could hold no more pressure. It exploded. Moka screamed,"TSUKUNE!" as she was enveloped by a massive demonic aura. Bats flew around her. Her hair bled platinum silver and her eyes turned blood red with slitted pupils. Her body turned from innocent teenager to seductive siren.

The building started shaking, crumbling under the weight of her youki. Daniel was sent crashing against the wall as he wasn't expecting the young girl to have that much power. He recovered fairly quickly and tackled her. He pressed his left palm against her forehead and pushed some of his demonic aura into his niece. It knocked her out. As Daniel stood up, he noticed tears falling from her closed eyes.

"Tsukune."she mumbled asleep in his arms. picked her up bridle style and left he room. Outside, Issa leaned against the far wall. "how is she?" he asked concerned and walked over to his old friend. "She sleeps, Alucard will not awaken if you place a new rosario on her before she awakens. Issa nodded and took his daughter from , they left the hospital where they found Hanso and Kai waiting for them.

Hanso glared at Daniel. _'I have never been beaten so easily, not even by father' _he thought stopped in front of the young boy and looked him square in the eyes." I apologize for throwing you out the window, I know you were just doing your job, but I really don't like people stepping in between myself and the people I love. You'd do well to remember that, young guardian." he said. Hanso relaxed and nodded.

Together, the group walked silently to the car and drove home where they went to sleep. Tomorrow, was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think? Sorry it took so long for me to write an actual story, like I've said, I was extremely busy with personal matters. You know the usual, review, follow, favorite, but no flames. The Corruption calls to you-Exodus**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, my fellow lost children! It's me, the one and only, Exodus, God of Corruption! I have a bone to pick with my readers. I want you all to review! Give me opinions about the story! PM me! I want to hear from you all! Even if you're reading as a guest! I'm going to try something for immortal characters, Tell me what you think! **__**Anyways, here's my latest chapter, sorry it was late, I was waiting for reviews.**_

* * *

Outside of Kyoto, Japan; Monster Realm; Kuruno residence:

Unaware of what had happened in Tokyo, four girls sat in a half circle slumber party style with snacks in the middle and a widescreen circle facing them. On the screen, was Van Helsing. Every time a monster would get shot, the girls would scream. "This is scary-desu!" A little girl in a witch's hat with black hair and eyes squeaked and hid behind a pillow, shaking.

"Yeah, if only Tsukune were here! He would protect me!" a big breasted girl with purple hair and eyes said and hid behind another pillow. A quiet looking girl with blue hair and eyes looked at the two strange girls and rolled er eyes. She tapped them each on the shoulder and the two were incased in a block of ice. Another girl, this one older looking than all of them with brown hair and eyes frowned at the quiet girl and said, "Must you freeze your friends, Mizore? It's not-" she too was frozen by the girl.

"Yes, I must, they were annoying me, Ruby." the teenage girl said irritably.

The big breasted girl broke out of her ice block and revealed her true form, showing purple demon wings and tail, her nails sharpened and grew a foot long. "Why do you keep doing that, you freaky stalker girl?!" she shouted at her friend. "Because you keep annoying me. Stop annoying me and i'll stop freezing your skanky ass, Kurumu." Mizore said to her best friend looking sour.

Kurumu was to say the least, shocked. Mizore never talked to anybody like that except Coach Kotsubo, the male gym teacher that tried to rape the Yuki-Onna Last year. Kurumu paused and put a hand on the ice maiden's shoulder. "Hey are you alright?" she asked her friend concerned. "Yeah, it's just the movie scared me too, you know that stuff scares me to no end." the girl said quietly. '_That explains a_ lot.' The sex demon thought and hugged her friend.

Finally, the other two girls broke out of their prisons and Mizore said, "I'm sorry,Yukari, Ruby. I shouldn't have frozen you. It's just that, well,my village has a story that's very similar to the movie and it freaked me out. Plus when Yukari and Kurumu brought up Tsukune, it reminded me of how much I miss him and how Moka gets him for the entire simmer break." The two witches looked at each other, then looked at Mizore and smiled.

The two witches stood up and hugged their friend. "Ah yeah! Get it on! Girl on girl on girl action!" a males voice shouted.

All four girls looked to the doorway to see a shaggy blonde blonde seventeen year old boy with blue eyes standing in the door way holding an open Coca Cola _**(A/N: My favorite drink :D)**_ and smirking while he stared lecherously at Mizore. "Jack! Go away! And stop undressing my friends with your perverted eyes!" Kurumu yelled at the perverted teenager. "Sorry sis, your... friends are just so sexy. Why would they hang out with you?" the boy replied dryly.

Kurumu screamed and grabbed the boy, throwing him out of the second story window, breaking the glass. "Whoa!" Jack shouted as he fell. Kurumu leapt out after him shouting, "you BASTARD! I'm gonna kill your perverted ass!" The three other girls looked at each other smugly. Kurumu's half-brother had been a jackass/pervert to them for three weeks now. Mizore smirked and jumped lightly out the window.

Yukari looked at the older witch and said, "well, I guess it's a good thing that Kurumu's mom is on a date tonight with Kurumu's father! and levitated herself out the window. Ruby shrugged and let her black raven wings out. She hopped out of the windows, letting her wings slow her fall. Outside, Jack was getting up and Kurumu was circling around him in the air.

Jack dusted himself off and said,"Hahaha, so my little sister wants to fight me, eh? Then let's do this." He took his shirt off, revealing a very pale, lightly muscled torso. Then, he placed his right hand on his left middle finger and removed a golden ring with a crucifix standing out from the surface. Demonic aura erupted out of the boy, sending debris flying. Skeletal wings ripped out of his back and his shaggy hair and eyes turned pitch black. His skin grayed, and his veins turned black. A great sword made out of what looked like human bone erupted from the ground in a gush of blood. Finally his shoes ripped off as his feet turned into huge birdlike claws. He chuckled and put the holy artifact in his jeans pocket.

Jack grasped his sword and ripped it the rest of the way out of the ground, making more blood spray out of it. He flapped his wings and rose to his obviously half sister's level and grinned at the now nervous succubus. Apparently she'd forgotten how powerful her elder brother was. What a shame.

_**"Heheheh... What's wrong, sister? Why don't you use your true power? Unless you think you can handle it?!"**_Jack said loudly in an ageless, powerful voice. The three girls on the ground looked between the two in confusion. _'True power?' _they thought curiously.

Kurumu sighed and said, "Jack, you're a dick. I didn't want them to know about that." She raised her left hand to her left ear and removed a similar gold earring. Demonic aura erupted out of her as well. Her wings were lit in purple fire and her eyes glowed black. Her skin grayed as well and her veins turned black. She let out an evil laugh and grinned back at Jack. It looked like she couldn't speak.

**"Sister! It's been a while! How are you? Still can't speak? Oh well! Let's-"** Jack started but coughed up blood and looked down. Kurumu's right clawed hand was stabbed into his stomach.** "Oh shit."** he said and swung his blade at his sister. She caught the blade in her bare hand and twisted it out of his hand. Or at least tried to. He glared and punched her as hard as he could. She went flying.

He dropped the blade and flew at his sister. He flipped in midair and kicked her. She crashed into the ground. For a minute, nothing moved, then, Kurumu crawled out of the crater coughing up blood. Mizore tried to run to her but slammed into a black energy wall. **"Don't move. She still could be feral."** Jack said cautiously. He landed and threw his right hand to his side. His sword, embedded in the ground flew hilt first to him.

Jack walked over to his sister and kneeled. He opened her left hand and took her earring. He inserted it into her ear and The demonic aura in the area dropped. Kurumu changed back to human form and passed out. Jack took out his ring and put it on his left middle finger. He returned to human form and dropped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Kurumu awoke to a pounding headache and people crying. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in her room again. She saw the three girls in a group hug, _'so that's who's crying.' _She thought curiously. She heard a groan and looked to her left. Next to her were two people, Jack and Moka. Jack sat up slowly and asked, "what happened?" A teenage boy came over and Kurumu gasped.

"You're Fugakai! The singer for Anarchy! You freaking Rock!" Kurumu gushed and looked at his torso, then frowned. "Hey, why's your shirt covered in blood?" Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Where's Tsukune?" she asked scared. Kai looked down sadly. "He's dead."

* * *

**So, it's been two weeks since I posted the first chapter. Does it suck that much? As always review, PM me, you know the drill. The corruption calls to you- Exodus**


End file.
